


halloween hijinks

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Costume Party, Gen, Halloween, Noah scares people, pynch bonus scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue transforms Monmouth into a spooky party and makes everyone costumes. Gansey is a nerd. Ronan is in love with Adam. Noah scares people. Adam just wants to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. halloween party plans

Noah tended to pop in at the worst times. Whether is was intentional or not was unclear, but nonetheless, he usually managed to scare or startle someone.

But really, Blue and the others had made themselves so vulnerable when they decided to watch a scary movie on Gansey’s laptop.

They were half-way through the film, and the current scene was intense. The camera was slowly moving down a creepy hallway, the music dark and dangerous. Blue and Gansey, sitting on Gansey’s bed, were nervously chewing on candies while Adam, who was sitting in the floor with Ronan, was playing with his own fingers. Ronan’s face held that same practiced disinterest it held when he was nearly caught staring at Adam. 

While they were all on the edge of their seats, Noah appeared beside them.

“Oooh, what are we watching?” He asked, flopping down next to Blue.

His voice and the sudden movement scared all of them. Blue screamed, Gansey stumbled and fell off the bed, and Adam moved closer to Ronan, his fingers gripping the black material of the other boy’s shirt. Even Ronan made a small, almost inaudible sound of surprise.

“Fuck me!” Blue exclaimed, putting her hand over her pounding heart. 

“Blue! I know we’ve kissed before, but I think I’m going to have to say no to such an inappropriate act,” Noah joked, barely containing his giggles.

“Noah! You shithead! Couldn’t you wait until after the movie was over?” Ronan said, not giving anyone a moment to think about what the ghostly boy had just said.

Noah turned towards him, his gaze flickering to Adam’s hands in his shirt, and smirked. “I think you mean to say thank you,” he said, just low enough for him to hear.

Ronan followed his gaze, the tips of his ears turning a furious shade of red at the sight. He shoved Adam away quickly. “Get off me, Parrish,” he growled, but his voice lacked menace. Neither Blue nor Gansey seemed to follow this exchange. Rather, Blue had burst into laughter.

“Gansey!” She said, pointing to the boy who had fallen off the bed. He was sitting up and feeling around for his glasses, which had been knocked off his face and landed a few feet away. Finally, his hand reached the wire frames and he slid them back on before glaring at Blue.

“I actually agreed to watch this horror movie you wanted to watch, and you just laugh at me when I get scared. Honestly, Jane, I’m hurt,” he said, returning to his spot beside her. Blue did something unexpected then. She grabbed his hands, still laughing, and held them between hers. She let ago after a few short moments, acting as if it were nothing, but it caught Gansey off-guard, even more than Noah’s appearance.

“Aw,” Blue said, turning back to the laptop screen. “We missed a couple scenes.”

“It was a boring movie, anyway,” Ronan muttered.

“Oh! We should have a scary movie marathon on Halloween!” Noah said, grabbing everyone’s attention. 

Blue’s face lit up at the mention of Halloween. “Orrrrr we could have a party,” she said, smirking deviously. “Costumes, candy, spooky decorations.”

Ronan scoffed. “Costumes and candy? What, are we five?”

Gansey pushed his glasses up. “I think Jane’s idea is spectacular! We can invite some of our classmates and throw a costume party!” His excitement made everyone stop.

“Wait…” Ronan began. “You actually want to have a party… and invite some of the bastards from school who will, without a doubt, bring their asshole friends and a bunch of girls? You really want to watch girls in slutty costumes get drunk and grind on guys who will get just as drunk…. in Monmouth?”

Before Blue could say anything about slutty costumes, Gansey replied, “Well, we are teenagers, and it’ll be Halloween. I think it’s time for us to have some fun. Plus, I have an idea for my costume…”

Ronan and Adam stared at Gansey as if he were an alien from Mars, but the others looked so excited. In fact, Blue looked like she could kiss him. But, of course, she wasn’t going to. Instead, she began to gather her things and move towards the door.

When one of them questioned where she was going, she answered, as if it were obvious, “Home, duh! I have to get started on my costume! Plus, decorations, a food menu, and a spooky playlist aren’t going to make themselves.” She paused, thinking to herself. “Monmouth would be perfect for a haunted house or something…”

“Halloween is still two and a half weeks away, Maggot,” Ronan said. “I’m not even going to wear a costume. And we’re not looking for a whole transformation… Though a haunted house would be pretty cool considering Noah’s an actual ghost and he could totally scare the shit out of people… I could throw him out the window!”

The excitement in his voice was clear, which surprised everyone. The shock didn’t stop the others from telling him not to throw the boy out the window, though.

“You’re going to dress up,” Blue stated. Everyone turned to her now, raising an eyebrow. Ronan stepped up to her, crossing his arms over his chest and sizing her up. She held her ground. If she were anyone else (or if she were sane…) she’d run, but he didn’t intimidate her. “I’m going to make a costume for you. You’re going to wear it.” 

Her tone was final. Ronan still wanted to argue, but he backed off. Blue smiled smugly and left. Noah said a short goodbye and disappeared as well, most likely going to 300 Fox Way to help Blue. With a huff, Ronan turned and began towards his room. Only Gansey heard him mumble, “She’s a fucking hurricane. Good luck.”

Gansey just smiled.

. . .

Monmouth looked amazing.

With the help of her raven boys and a few of her cousins, Blue had transformed the building into a place of spooks and intricate decor. Not a single inch of the lot was untouched. Even outside, pumpkins lined the entrance and “Keep Out” signs were posted. 

Inside, bats and spiders were hung all around. Gansey’s bed had been moved to leave more room for the party, some precious journals and books put away as well. Ghosts dangled from the tall ceilings. Eyeballs floated in the punch bowl that someone would undoubtedly spike later on. 

The actual party was upstairs, but the lower floor served as a sort of haunted library experience. Cobwebs covered the walkways and books, some made from cotton and some made from actual spiders. Fake blood was splattered on the floors, chairs, and walls. At the “checkout desk” stood a skeleton, melted candles lit in front of it. Mice hid in bookshelves. Noah had even agreed to knock some books off the shelves and throw things around. They hadn’t even bothered cleaning all the dust– it added to the whole creepy, abandoned atmosphere. 

By six o’clock on October 31st, the decorations were finished, and everyone was getting into their costumes. Blue had handed off Ronan and Adam’s costumes and began dressing into her own in Noah’s bedroom. It didn’t take her long to slide into her hand-made Sally dress and do simple stitch make-up to complete her Nightmare Before Christmas look. 

Once she was finished, she helped Noah with his fairy costume. Together, the two of them had made the wings, the torn green shirt, and the olive-colored pants. Blue had also helped him find a pair of brown boots. She even did his makeup: a bit of brown eye-liner and shimmery eyes. To complete the look, they sprinkled glitter in his hair.

“Glitter…” Noah said softly, watching the gold specks fall to the floor. No one would ever quite understand his obsession with it, but it made everyone happy to see him happy, much like a small child. 

There was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Blue sang.

Ronan opened the door, and she grinned. He looked great in the costume she had made. It was fairly simple: black pants, black feathered wings, black boots, and a black feathered mask. He was shirtless, showing off his toned torso. 

Sometimes, Blue forgot just how handsome all of them were, especially Ronan.

It was difficult to forget in that moment.

“I feel like an idiot in this,” he grumbled, playing with the feathers on the mask. 

Before she had the chance to reassure him that he looked fine, Adam walked in. He was also dressed in the costume Blue had picked out for him- a rugged war rebel. Like Ronan’s costume, his was simple. A battered and faded grey tank top, black pants, a belt, army boots, and fake hand guns. He’d also taken her advice to dirty his arms, his hands, and his face. He even had a small “wound” on his temple, blood trickling down the side of his face. 

It was difficult to forget that he was handsome, as well. Ronan agreed.

“Oh, you’re a raven. That’s cool,” Adam stated, looking at his friend. Ronan felt his heart jump, and he was suddenly glad he was wearing the mask, which hid the pink hue in his cheeks. Before he could make a crude comment, though, the magician turned to Blue and Noah. “Sally and a fairy. Huh. We’re all very… different.”

“What’s Gansey dressed as?” Ronan asked. No one knew, as he had kept it a secret. 

Adam shrugged, and Ronan noticed that whatever he had used to dirty his face was covering his freckles. “He’s still getting ready.”

“I bet you five bucks he’s dressing as Glendower,” Blue whispered to Noah. 

“I’m going to go scare him,” Noah smirked, promptly disappearing. 

Adam began to leave the room, saying that he wanted to witness it. As Ronan and Blue walked out the door behind him, Blue lowered her voice. “You can thank me later for the costume choice,” she said for only the dreamer to hear. She winked at him, and he felt his face grow even hotter. 

Blue had been correct. Gansey had indeed dressed as the Welsh king, his costume complete with quite realistic armor. 

These stupid raven boys and their stupid handsome faces, she thought to herself as she gazed at the knightly boy.

Gansey would never admit that he wished he could match with her, whether he be Jack Skellington or she be his queen. He still held on to the hope that maybe next year, it would happen.

Blue tried not to think about the fact that this would be her first and last Halloween with him. 

. . .

The party was in full swing by eleven o’clock. Music blared in their home, so loud they could feel the bass in their chests, replacing the beats of their hearts. Party goers dance all around. Ronan had been right; many girls were wearing revealing outfits and all the guys stared and cat-called. Blue wanted to shout at all of them, shout that those girls did not exist for objectification. Noah had scared a lot of people with his disappearing act, and the punch indeed had a new kick to it.

And for once, they all relaxed and had fun. Blue danced with Noah and Adam. Gansey had some of the punch. Ronan aided Noah in scaring the shit out of people. 

At midnight, Gansey began to tire of the crowd and went outside for fresh air. Blue followed him. The two of them sat of the hood of the Pig, staring into the night for a while. Ten minutes passed before either of them spoke.

“Jane,” Gansey breathed. He wasn’t drunk, but he did feel a slight buzz from whatever alcohol had been added to the punch. “Tonight has been fun.”

Blue sighed happily. “Yes, it has.”

He turned to look at her. “I’m going to ask you a question, and I’m hoping you’ll be honest when answering.”

This caught her attention. The dizzy smile melted away, and she met his gaze. “Hm?”

“A couple weeks ago, when Noah scared all of us while we were watching that horror movie, he said that you two had kissed before,” Gansey said, his voice low. “Have you?”

“Yes,” she admitted. She wanted so badly to look away, but her eyes remained on him. “Once.”

“It was because you had no chance of killing him, wasn’t it?” Gansey said. So he had thought about this…

Blue was mortified. She really didn’t want to be talking about kissing with Gansey, not when he was the one that was to be killed by her kiss, not when she wished it could’ve been his lips she was kissing. “I just wanted to know… I was curious, but I was scared. He offered and it… it just happened,” she told him.

Gansey wished it was him she had kissed. He did not voice this. Rather, he sighed. “We should probably go back inside. I think the party is dying down, anyway.” He stood and extended his hand to her, bowing slightly. When he spoke again, his words has a slight accent. “My lady.”

“Thank you, my King,” Blue said in a posh voice, giggling. She took his hand and stood. Their hands remained intertwined until they reached the door. 

By one, the party-goers had left, only the five friends remaining. The music was turned off, clean-up was put off, and they all piled into Noah’s room to watch Hocus Pocus, a Halloween classic. Gansey, Blue, and Noah lay on the bed while Ronan and Adam lounged on Gansey’s mattress, which was in the floor.

The movie wasn’t even half-way over by the time everyone fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls excuse this poor execution of a brilliant idea. these things always work out much better in my mind...  
> also, a bit of a pynch ‘bonus scene’ coming soon


	2. cabeswater callings and shared secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during the party, Cabeswater calls to Adam. then, he and Ronan share a moment <3

Around midnight, Adam began to feel it. 

It began as a small headache, which he blamed on the loud music. The small headache turned into a blindingly painful one, which he blamed on the party that unravelled before him. Little visions flashed before his eyes every now-and-then. Eventually, he realized Cabeswater was the thing reigning over his body.

Of all times, Adam thought as he raced to find seclusion, why now? He couldn’t remember if he had even brought the deck of tarot cards Persephone had given him. 

He managed to weave his way through the crowd and stumble into an empty room. He couldn’t even remember whose room it was until caught sight of Chainsaw in the corner. She ruffled her feathers and sounded a greeting. He absent-mindedly ruffled her feathers in return.

Adam checked to make sure he had locked the door -- he had-- before sitting on Ronan’s unmade bed. He reached into his pocket, relieved to find he had brought the tarot cards. That meant he didn’t have to risk scrying during this outrageous party.

He took a deep breath, trying to block out all other distractions from the party. He kept Cabeswater on his mind as he flipped over the cards. Focusing was one of the most difficult parts of the communication; it was so easy to slip into his own personal problems, whether it be work or his friends or something else on his mind. That moment, however, he succeeded in focusing.

When he opened his eyes again, he scanned over the cards. He nodded to himself as he realized what Cabeswater was asking from him. It was another minor fix, something that would take less than five minutes to do once he made it out to the magical forest, something that could wait until the next day.

“Okay,” Adam mumbled. “I understand. I’ll get to it whenever I can.”

The headache faded, and the visions went away. Suddenly exhausted, he lay back on the bed, the tarot cards still flipped over beside him. He closed his eyes again. Sleep threatened to take him.

Ronan had been keeping an eye on Adam. Really, he was always staring at the elegant boy, so it didn’t take long for him to recognize a difference in him. Squinted eyes, spells of clumsiness, fingers rubbing temples. Then, he watched as the boy disappeared into his room.

He waited ten minutes before he stood outside the door. He already had his excuse lined up in his mind as he picked the lock and barged inside. 

Adam was still lying on the bed, eyes closed. He wasn’t quite asleep, but he wasn’t entirely awake, either. He thought he had heard the soft click of a turning doorknob, but with the party raging around him, it was impossible to register any distinct sound. 

Ronan stood and watched him for a few moments, taking in the messy halo of hair on his own pillow and the small strip of skin that showed due to Adam’s tank top rising up. He almost didn’t see the tarot cards.

“Parrish?” He asked, his voice much softer than usual. He thought the boy was asleep, but he said the name anyway.

Adam’s eyes popped open. He lifted his head up groggily and looked at his friend. “Oh,” he said as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, smearing more grease and makeup on his face. 

Ronan turned away, sure that his heart would jump out of his chest. He slid off his mask, placed it on his dresser, and busied himself by feeding Chainsaw. 

“I’m can’t believe you actually wore the costume Blue made you,” Adam said, combing his hands through his hair to fix the messy strands. The wings of his costume moved as Ronan shrugged.

“It’s not a bad costume, and she spent so much time on it. I’m an asshole, but I wasn’t just going to ignore all her hard work,” he admitted. It definitely seemed out-of-character, but Adam was just happy that Ronan felt safe enough to share a part of his true self. The dreamer stood and turned back to his friend. “What are you doing in here? Cabeswater talking to you?”

Adam nodded, holding his arms over his head to stretch. Though he was thin, Adam wasn’t weak. His arms were surprisingly strong, and the faded tank top showed those muscles well. Maybe Ronan really did need to thank Blue after all. 

“Yeah. It’s been nagging me all night, forcing me to pay attention. It’s one needy forest,” he muttered. This made Ronan laugh. “How’s the party been?”

“Noah’s scared a shit ton of people,” Ronan reported, taking off his wings. He placed them on the floor and crossed the room to sit on the bed. “Gansey’s been drinking just a little. Blue... has been surprisingly quiet. I don’t think I’ve heard her make any remarks about feminism tonight, which is surprising when all these guys are staring holes through the girls dressed in skimpy costumes.”

Adam laughed, “She has a point most of the time. I’m sure you’ve received quite a few stares too, considering you’ve been shirtless the entire night.”

“I don’t know, I think most of the ladies are impressed by our idiotic classmates.”

“I wasn’t talking about stares from girls,” Adam smirked. Ronan turned towards him, a confused look etched on his face. “Come on, you really haven’t noticed? Some of them are even worse than Kavinsky.”

“It wasn’t like that,” Ronan said a little too quickly. Adam gave him that knowing look, and he wished he could wipe that smirk off his face. Didn’t he understand what he was doing? “Well, Tad Carruthers has been checking you out all night.”

Adam raised an eyebrow, “Oh, really? You’ve been watching?”

Ronan nearly choked. This couldn’t be happening. “Adam...”

“I know,” the magician admitted. “I catch you staring at me, I notice the little gestures like the rent and the hand lotion... I don’t know when or why I started noticing it all, but once I did, I couldn’t ignore it.”

“I’m so sorry,” Ronan said, turning away from him. He felt so embarrassed. How fucking perfect. Noah knew, Blue knew, and now Adam knew about his little crush. The only one who didn’t know was Gansey, and that was because he was too caught up in his little thing with Blue. Well, at least Ronan wasn’t the only one bad at keeping secrets.

“Don’t apologize, Ronan. You can’t control your feelings,” Adam said. He placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder. His friend tensed but didn’t pull away. 

Ronan brought his knees to his chest and tried to control his ragged breaths, still not looking at Adam, even as he felt the weight of the bed shift when he stood.

“Seriously, it’s okay,” Adam began. His voice sounded farther away. “Because the more I noticed your feelings, the more I couldn’t ignore my own. I’ve realized that I kinda like you, too.”

Ronan’s head snapped up, and he finally met Adam’s eyes. “What?”

“You heard me,” the other boy said, his hand on the doorknob. “So, instead of worrying about Tad Carruthers checking me out, try asking me on a date sometime. I just might say yes.”

And with that, he left the room, leaving behind a very dazed Ronan. 

The past night replayed in both boys’ heads for the entire night. Adam couldn’t believe he actually had the courage to admit everything. Ronan couldn’t believe he actually had a chance with the boy he adored.

They didn’t get a chance to talk privately for the rest of the night, but when they settled down to watch a movie, they exchanged a look, a look that gave them both butterflies. 

This was the beginning of something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's terrible! just getting used to the characters and I'm still growing in my writing style!  
> and it was the first pynch scene I've written :-)  
> thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post on the archive, so yay!


End file.
